Nami Birthday!
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Luffy tries to give Nami a good birthday present when a shooting star passes by. LuNa One Shot Happy birthday Nami!


**Lion: This is for Nami's birthday today. She's one of my favorite characters and I had to do this. **

**Luffy: Happy birthday Nami!**

**Zoro: It's not time yet dumbass.**

**Robin: The Flying Lion does not own One Piece or Nami.**

It was a beautiful morning on the Thousand Sunny. The sun was shining, birds were singing, the weather was calm, and Zoro was sprawled out on the deck drooling.

Ah yes, it was the perfect morning for everyone's favorite Mikan loving navigator Nami.

She woke up and stretched feeling very happy. The sun shined into her room illuminating her curvaceous figure. Nami smiled getting up from her covers and making a start for the shower.

After a nice relaxing shower, Nami had gotten dressed in a simple white blouse and regular jeans. She walked over to the kitchen finding everyone of her nakama there sitting at their usual spots. However they all stood up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAMI!" everyone cried out.

"I'm so glad you were born Nami ~ Swan!" Sanji swooned over the navigator while presenting her seat which was carefully decorated with a large plate of food.

Nami smiled at the cook. "Aw thank you Sanji kun. That's really nice."

"Hey Nami I helped cook too! I even made you this pancake!" Luffy appeared from behind the navigator holding a plate. The pancake looked like a bendy heart. The navigator didn't know whether to smile or laugh.

"He actually did try Nami swan. I had to help him with that part." Sanji added. Nami looked at the cook and then back to her captain.

"That's really sweet of you Luffy."

Nami had spent the rest of the mourning eating her delicious breakfast made by Sanji (and Luffy). Her nakama presented her with gifts in the meantime. Sanji gave her a hundred roses as a compliment to her birthday breakfast.

Ussop and Franky built a special juicer to make great juice from her mikans. Robin gave her a book on lost islands and treasure, (to which she greatly enjoyed). Chopper made Nami a card with a drawing which earned him a kiss on the forehead. Brook played a special tune for Nami while asking to see her panties and promptly was kicked on the head.

Now Nami stared at our favorite swordsman. He looked at the navigator who held an expectant stare. Everyone else stared at him as he held a brash face.

"What are you guys staring at?" Zoro asked.

"C'mon Zoro, what did you get me?" Nami asked the swordsman. He paled at how he'd forgotten the navigator's present. Now she'd surely kill him.

However a light bulb went off on the Marimo's head. He ran out of the kitchen leaving a trail of smoke. Noises were heard with several shakings. Then an ah ha was heard when Zoro ran back into the kitchen panting.

"Here… is… the best sake… I have. You'll… really like it." Zoro held out the purple bottle. Nami took it into her hands smiling.

"Aw thank you Zoro kun. You can be nice when you want to." Nami said triumphantly.

"Nami I'll give you the best present ever! Just wait for tonight!" Luffy then declared suddenly. Nami smiled at our captain.

Luffy walked over to the library. He looked both ways before slithering in and taking a seat on one of the empty chairs. "Robin, is it really tonight?"

The book loving archeologist smiled at the captain. "Of course Luffy. It happens every one hundred years. You're lucky it's happening the night of Nami chan's birthday." Robin replied seeing Luffy poke his fingers together.

He muttered an ok before turning around. Robin closed her book firmly and placed it in between her lap.

"Luffy, do you have 'feelings' for Nami chan?" this question got the captain to stand still. He looked back at Robin who held an intelligent stare.

Luffy gulped and straightened his back. He had been wondering what he felt about his navigator. When he'd met her, he thought of Nami as a friend. But over time, he had begun to have a different opinion about Nami.

Of course Luffy knew what love was. He had just never felt it until now. With Nami his feelings grew when he'd realized how much he liked her attention and how he'd begun to feel more. After two years it had become love.

"Yes. I do."

Luffy and Nami had been walking for over an hour now. Nami was blindfolded so as to not see Luffy's surprise. However Luffy did not want to show her until now. He giggled guiding the navigator.

"What's so funny Luffy?" the girl asked after several giggles.

Luffy laughed holding Nami by her shoulders. "It's funny cause you guide me on the sea and now I'm guiding you through the woods!"

"Oh so we're in the woods now?" Nami laughed a bit at Luffy's nature.

Finally Luffy giggled. "Okay Nami I'm taking off the blindfold."

Nami sighed in anticipation. When she could see her mouth dropped. The whole view of the town was present as the glow in the dark night. She could also see the Sunny on the shore in the distance.

"Wow Luffy… this is… beautiful." Nami spoke. Luffy smiled.

"And that's not the best part! In about… uh…" Luffy pulled out the watch Robin let him barrow and studied it for a bit.

Nami then looked up and grabbed Luffy's shoulder. "Ah Luffy look! A shooting star!"

Luffy grinned very big. "Ah that's it! The one hundred shooting star!"

The star, or rather a meteoroid as Robin pointed out, shot across the sky in illumination. Luffy and Nami both gasped in awe and wonder at how something could look so cool. The captain then blushed a little at how close he was to his navigator.

Slowly, he wrapped his fingers to hold Nami's hand. She looked up and blushed a little as Luffy held her in an embrace.

"Happy birthday Nami."


End file.
